The Lynx and the Minx
by Jane's Rage
Summary: Laurent is struggling with his new diet after moving in with the Denali Clan. Irina tries using the art of seduction to make vegetarianism more appealing to him. They soon embark on a ravenous journey of hunger and lust.


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: "The Lynx and the Minx"**

**Your pen name(s): Jane's Rage**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Irina and Laurent**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

**A/N: Alright guys. This is my first dabble into the world of Twi FF. As stated above, this is my one shot for the "Love for the Unloved" contest. I hope you like it.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just want them to get it on.**

"This is utterly ridiculous," Laurent muttered. "I have blood and not to mention, entrails, all over my clothes. One would assume that a sheep, even a dall sheep would be a clean kill. I am far from clean."

He and Irina had been stalking Denali National Park for the past four days.

Laurent had been having a hard time adjusting to his turn as a vegetarian vampire. Despite his best efforts in the month that he'd been with the Denali coven, Laurent continued to find difficulties with the transition. Aside from the lack-luster taste, the mess created by the animals' struggles had turned Laurent off to the change. Irina had been sympathetic as they had formed a close bond since the moment that he joined their coven.

With that connection in mind, he accepted Irina's offer to take him up to the National Park to hunt away from the others. She could sense his frustration and embarrassment while hunting with the rest of the coven. Irina bet on the notion that hunting away from the larger group might ease his tension.

"I think that you are over-analyzing this," Irina replied with her heavy Slavic accent. She laid down the body of her freshly and precisely siphoned wolverine. "Maybe you should try something smaller. Look, try that." Irina pointed towards the rock wall. A snowshoe hare was peeking out of its hole; misjudging the close proximity of the predators.

"You think that is funny," Laurent asked as he pounced on Irina during her short-lived streak of merriment? She was pinned underneath him, chest to chest, as he propped his self up just enough to view her face in its entirety. "You kill a wolverine without so much as a tear in your shirt; while I can't even drink from a sheep without wasting it's less than alluring life's blood. I have yet to find humor in the scenario."

Irina gazed into Laurent's eyes and was granted a clear view of the being that she had come to fancy. Regardless of his poor past associations, she enjoyed his company. Irina, too understood the struggles of the transition from human to animal blood. She also had to face the conversion and applauded his efforts. He was a much younger vampire than Irina yet he had fed from human blood longer. This change must have been far more difficult than that of her and her sisters. Knowing that he was struggling so much and yet not giving up, made Irina feel that much more connected to him.

It also did not hurt that she found him exceedingly attractive.

The way that his olive skin covered the array of muscles throughout his body reminded Irina of a past lover she had conquered and consumed back in the sisters' days as succubi.

Emile had given Irina the most pleasure of her human mates. Although frail in comparison to her, Emile was as strong as humans became. His days of working as a mason did nothing but good for Emile's physique.

They had sex for hours before Irina finally bled him dry. He did not go quietly either. Temporarily blinded in her haze of bloodlust, Irina was vulnerable enough for Emile to buck her from him a bit. She snapped his neck with her legs and continued to drain him effortlessly from his luscious femoral artery.

The fight in Emile is what emblazoned him in her memory forever.

Irina strained up and licked the trail of stray blood from the hollow of Laurent's throat to his chin. At the end of the path, she allowed her tongue to snake out of her mouth to lap at the edge of his lip.

There had been hints of a stronger than platonic attraction between the two but Laurent had yet to take the initiative to act upon them. Irina, ever the temptress, decided to end the flirting and finally act. She intentionally separated the two from the rest of the coven to satisfy her desires without outside interference. Irina had yet to find a mate and it had been dreadfully long since she and her sisters had given up human men for their sexual needs.

Being so accustomed to his own solitary status, Laurent never thought much of the sly flirting that bounced back and forth between the two.

Now blatantly aware of Irina's intentions, Laurent felt that it was time to throw caution to the wind. He moved at a human's slow pace to kiss her, only to have Irina launch herself from his embrace to a location near the hare's rock structure.

Irina righted her clothing while Laurent looked on in bewilderment. He feared that he had possibly misread her actions. Afterall, she was a vampire; consuming blood to the last drop was in their nature. It's very well possible that she was merely still hungry.

When he looked up to find Irina, her posture told a completely different story.

Rolling her shoulders back, Irina bore into Laurent with her gaze.

"Have I told you about my time in India?" She did not give him a chance to answer. Irina leaned against the boulder, casually crossing her arms under her chest. With human eyesight, it would not have been detectable but Laurent saw how subtly Irina fluffed up her breasts with the gesture.

"Before I was changed, I sought refuge in India with my real family. It was a completely different culture but it was so lively. I loved it there.

There was this... practice carrying on. It was called 'Vatsyayana Kamasutram'. You would know it as the 'Kama Sutra'. It had been around for a few centuries but it was still quite taboo. I found it so fascinating. The rules on how to be more appealing to your mate, compatibility, seduction; it was all there. Everything I needed to be an exceptional lover was handed straight to me and I drank it up. No one knew that I practiced but I lived for my lessons.

After a while, my family went back to Slavonia. I was loathe to leave my lessons but I kept them with me, remembering everything. I continued to practice on my own and even shared with a mate of mine. He didn't do so well but he reaped the benefits of my dedication. He especially enjoyed my newfound agility.

In death, my practices served to be a great asset. All the principles applied in the way that I hunted. It was so much more fun when using my learned tools than just going out there and attacking without purpose or direction. Not like I needed the help; any man in my path would bend to my will. But seducing them with my actions as well as my appearance, now there was a thrill all its own.

It made me Goddess-like. I was a myth, all by myself.

A nymph.

Succubus.

You can't imagine the feeling that brings. Even better than the taste of humans' blood, is the ability to render them stunned and helpless without so much as uttering a word," she chuckled lightly.

A rumble sounded throughout the park; the pressure from Irina pushing off the rock was enough to move it significantly.

She sauntered her way through the clearing towards Laurent. The deliberate sway of her hips… the light drag of her now bare feet…. The soft jabs to the air of her exposed clavicles with each step… the subtle but knowing smirk.

Irina no longer had a hunger for blood; man was the only creature that she had her sights on and he too was powerless against her without being aware of it.

Laurent had stood up in the time that it took Irina to describe to him her colorful past. Although shocked, he was not surprised. Something in Irina's everyday demeanor screamed to him that she was beyond the average vampire. Subtle actions she carried out proved her to be more than the others.

Her sisters were beautiful, where Irina had an underlying sensuality about her. Where they were charming, her charisma was spell-bounding. Irina had been the one to convince him to try the diet of animal blood: that sell alone attributed to her power of persuasion. Although far from feral, Irina was wild in her way of living. Laurent definitely could not tame her, but did he even want to?

"You see, the same rules of seduction for humans, apply to animals. It's actually slightly more tricky but not by much." Irina glided her way towards Laurent. In the world's best showing of cat chasing mouse, she circled around him, slowly. Irina whispered into his ear, "I will show you."

Laurent turned to face Irina, only to find her no longer near him. He scanned the clearing but had yet to locate her. Laurent took a step towards the cluster of forest trees when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Irina crept up behind him, undetected. With one arm snaked between his own and his torso, she planted her right hand on his chest. The other, delicately yet forcefully angled his head back and to the side. He was trapped within her embrace before his mind could register that she was near.

"It's all a matter of feeling. When you master it, nothing is more deadly," she rasped. Staring at his throat, she could hold back the temptress within no longer. With her eyes on the twitching olive skin, Irina opened her mouth and pressed it to the exposed flesh. As Laurent's breathing hitched, she flicked her tongue against the spot where her mouth took up residence. He shuddered under the feel.

In the time it took to blink, Laurent twisted within her grasp and shreddedthe shirt from Irina's body. He molded his mouth to hers with a hungry determination. Irina emitted a low groan from her throat as she felt for his shirt, ripping it as well. Laurent's mouth trailed down her chin, embedding kisses along the way. As quickly as possible, his mouth hovered at her ear.

"That's nice. Let me show you how _I _do it."

With his ironclad grip, Laurent encircled Irina in his arms before running at top speed to the nearby boulder. A thunderous crash sounded throughout the forest as he pressed them into the stone. Loose chips of rock splintered and fell to the ground as mouths assailed obtainable flesh with kisses. His lips on Irina's jaw line, Laurent grabbed her left leg behind the knee and jerked it up to rest on his hip. A growl escaped Irina's mouth as Laurent rolled his crotch into her pelvis. Not missing a beat, Irina bucked her hips, taking pleasure in the newly created friction. Laurent ran his tongue up the side of her neck as he slid his left hand down the side of her torso.

"I was never one for stealth; more effort than it's worth. It's much more fun this way," Laurent rasped as he buried his nose in her clavicle. The desire to knead the flesh at his fingertips overwhelmed him. Still rotating his hips, Laurent grasped her backside with his free hand. Removing her hands from beside her, Irina wrapped one arm around Laurent's body, dragging her nails down his back in approval. She used her other hand to guide his mouth up to her throat.

"Do it. I haven't had my skin broken in a millennium", Irina commanded.

Biting was a practice of the Kama Sutra that Irina had enjoyed the most. The adrenaline rush that followed having one's flesh penetrated in the act of lust had escaped Irina since her transformation. None of her human conquests had been able to fulfill the need; some did try and failed miserably. Their teeth always crumbled or chipped following the attempts. Irina made quick work of killing those men, ensuring that they would not live to tell others of the womanlike statue that became animated in the night.

Laurent complied and bit heartily into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Irina let out an ear piercing shriek as she indulged in the feel of teeth invading her body. She allowed her arousal to take over as she flung herself from the rock, drilling Laurent into the ground. She straddled his waist with her left leg stretched out near his head.

Not missing a beat, Laurent freed his hands from under Irina's knees to cup her breasts.

Arching into his palms, Irina reached back and destroyed his pants with a single yank. Laurent grunted, taking in the feel of the air rushing to his skin. He turned his head to the right, pushing up the thin fabric of her sweatpants to kiss the flesh above Irina's ankle. She slid back to rest her bottom just above his naked length. Groaning at the fresh contact, Laurent nipped at her ankle.

"Don't tease. Bite," Irina yelled! She simultaneously reached back to envelop him in her hand.

As she stroked up, rubbing her thumb across the tip of his penis, they locked eyes. With a sly determination written across his features, Laurent snatched at Irina's sweatpants, leaving her bare before him. Without batting an eye, he yanked her leg closer to his awaiting mouth.

Another ear splitting screech rang out as Laurent sank his teeth into the flesh of her calf. The sensation tossed Irina into a frenzy. She continued to pump him and ground her hips more viciously against his groin as she started her ascent towards a climax. To speed the process, Irina took her free hand and rubbed at a steady pace against her clit. Laurent looked on in hunger as she quickly climaxed.

Eager for his own release, Laurent deftly flipped them over without breaking their multiple points of contact. He freed her leg from his teeth, only to lick from the back of her knee to her rapidly healing flesh wound. Irina purred at the sensation.

Quirking a challenging eyebrow, Laurent thought it fun to test Irina's agility. Using his left, Laurent replaced Irina's hand with his own, stroking her clit with purpose. He smirked down at her as he took her left leg and began to press slowly.

What Laurent was not prepared for, was Irina's matching smirk as she pulled him down forcefully against her extended leg to devour his mouth. The leg rested neatly near her head as they feverishly kissed.

"Ungh! You are quite flexible, aren't you," Laurent rasped against her chin?

He groaned into her mouth as Irina's hand once again located his length.

"Yes. This would be called 'impaling on a stake'. Now make good use of it," she responded.

Doing as he was told, Laurent drew back from her grasp and thrust forward into her waiting flesh. The stretch of Irina's legs made it almost unbearably tight but the feel of being completely enveloped was mind blowing. Laurent drove into her with purpose as Irina arched her back from the ground, taking it all. She folded her leg over his shoulder as she used it and her arms to pull him closer.

Throwing caution to the wind, Irina sunk her teeth into the meat of his chest. A thunderous growl escaped Laurent's mouth as he allowed his senses to take over. Thrusting harder and faster, Laurent angled himself to drill into Irina's most sensitive cluster of flesh deep within. Irina's pleasured screams were muffled by his chest as she slammed her fist to the ground in approval. Feeling the sensations take over, Laurent latched his mouth onto the meat of her raised thigh as he came viciously. Irina quickly followed a second time, throwing her head to the ground as her screams filled the park.

Their pants were heavy and ragged as Laurent released her thigh from his teeth. He licked the wound as his breathing slowed. Still caught up in the lingering high of her orgasm, Irina fisted her hands into her hair, laughing loudly.

"God how I've missed a good fuck," Laurent yelled as he brought Irina's leg down from his shoulder to rest at his hip.

"I couldn't have said it any better. There is one other thing that I've missed equally," Irina purred.

"And what is-," Laurent never got the chance to finish his question as Irina pushed his head between her legs. She mewled at the feel as his tongue made quick work of darting out to meet her still pulsing clit. Laurent reached up to single handedly palm her breast as he lapped at the flesh, pulling the hood into his teeth. He vaguely registered a patch of earth being ripped from the ground overhead as he continued to busy his self with the task at hand.

Just as quickly as she pushed him down, Irina flipped Laurent on his back to attack his penis with her anxious mouth.

It was Laurent's turn to destroy the landscape as he basked in the feel of Irina's tongue swirling over him. With each movement up, she playfully squeezed his testicles, sending him a new wave of pleasure and pain with each pulse. It wasn't long before Laurent felt himself give way to his own climax. Ever ready, Irina skillfully swallowed it whole; not a drop going to waste. Disengaging her mouth from him, Irina slinked up his body to catch his mouth in a heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, the same intensity of the last hour pressed into this one searing kiss.

Satisfied, Irina rolled off of Laurent's body to lie next to him. Their chests heaved in rapid motion as the magnitude of their acts settled in.

Laurent rolled his head to the side, staring at Irina in wonder. If he had known in the past the vixen that he resided with, he surely would have acted sooner.

"Those poor bastards," Laurent chuckled, referencing the unlucky mortals of Irina's past. There was no way that a human could survive a tryst such as that. Irina was insatiable; it was doubtful that she would hold back for desires for the sake of anyone else, yet alone a disposable man.

Irina smiled at his words. Laurent had been a fair match, meeting her need for need. Her plan of isolation turned out better than could have been imagined. She hoped that she helped in some way about his hunting flaws but at the moment she could care less. She hadn't been that thoroughly satisfied since she was human. Surely, she would keep him around as long as possible.

"I think you-", Laurent started before Irina silenced him with a finger to his mouth. She

crouched next to him, turning her ear towards the tree line. Laurent followed suit, crouching as well and listening in to the sounds of the forest. He could hear the thump of paws meeting the ground. Chancing a look in Irina's direction, she mouthed "Go".

Laurent shot out of his crouch, deftly reaching the Canada Lynx before it was aware of his presence. With a newfound sense of confidence and control, Laurent latched onto the animal's throat without effort. He bled it dry quickly, dodging the creature's feeble attempts to swipe at him.

Before long, Laurent laid the creature down with a smile across his face. He had conquered the lynx without as much as a drop of blood being wasted. He turned to find Irina's naked form leaning against a nearby tree. Again, he hadn't heard her approach.

She smirked at him as Laurent walked towards her locale.

"Impressive," she muttered as he grabbed her to his chest.

"Yes. You are," he replied as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck yet again.

Irina's shrieks of pleasure rang throughout the deserted forest.


End file.
